Episode 4x02
by LoneStar50
Summary: The truth is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Last night's episode left us with a cliffhanger. It was good to see it back on though! January 16****th**** 2015.**

Episode 4x02 Thoughts:

Wade:

He couldn't believe what happened just now. After everything he did to justify the reasons why to not show up on Zoe Hart's footsteps, he ignored his instincts. She had pleaded her case and told him that all she wanted was for him to show up to show he cared. He even invited her out to get dinner and she tells him that it's over. Zoe Hart once again proved she couldn't keep her promise about hurting him. She essentially broke his heart once again. He was mad at himself for thinking she had truly changed.

Zoe:

This couldn't be happening to me right now. I'm pregnant and Wade's the father. How in the world was I supposed to tell him that we were going to have a baby? They weren't together and all she could was freak out. There was a knock at the door and the one person she wasn't ready to deal with yet showed up on her doorstep. She was scared and nervous inside. When Wade had asked her to dinner, her stomach fluttered and she forgot for a moment the reason why she wanted to avoid Wade. That second passed and she knew she had to do what she promised what she wasn't going to do and that's hurt Wade. She essentially told him that he was right and they wouldn't work out and then she quickly shut the door on him. She crawled into bed and cradled the blanket like it was a lifeline. All she could do was cry because the stress was overwhelming her.

…

Lemon/AB:

"If this isn't your pregnancy test Lemon, then who in the world is it? Who is pregnant in BlueBell?"

"All I know is it's not mine AB, I swear. Henry and I didn't have sexual relations."

"Well the only other person who had access to your files was Zoe." AB stated.

They both looked at one another and Lemon said "Oh my gosh."

"We can't say anything Lemon. Zoe doesn't know that I looked at the results and I can't get fired for my snooping."

"AB, I can't believe Wade and Zoe are having a baby together."

"I wonder if Zoe has told Wade yet." AB stated

"I can't imagine that she has AB. The last time I spoke to her, they weren't on good terms."

"Lemon, we can't do this to Zoe or Wade. We need to keep this secret to ourselves until Zoe is the one to tell Wade."

"We have to talk to Zoe AB and find out what's going on without letting her know that we know."

"I'm not sure I like your ideas Lemon. It's going to blow up in our face."

"Trust me AB. I'll throw a little party in honor of my engagement and then we can find out the truth once and for all."

"If you say so Lemon. Don't say I didn't warn you."

…..

Wade/Earl:

"I'm surprised to see you son. I thought you'd be with the pretty doctor right now."

"Doctor Hart doesn't want anything to do with me dad. It's alright though. I'm done with her and I could care less who she's involved with or what she does. I did what she asked and she closed the door in my face."

"Did she say why she didn't want to be with you anymore?"

"She said that I was too late. I don't understand because it was only a few hours earlier that she practically begged me to trust her and give her another chance for this relationship and she does a 180."

"That doesn't sound like the pretty doctor Wade. There has to me more to this situation than you are getting. Something changed her mind Wade. You need to find out why she doesn't want to be with you anymore."

"Dad, I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of playing games and if this is Zoe's sick way of getting back at me for ignoring her, then it wasn't meant to be. I have to go. Lemon texted me earlier about a party she's having for her engagement party."

…

Zoe/Lemon/AB:

There was a knock at the door and Zoe just wanted it to stop. She goes to the front door, opens it and sees Lemon and AB standing there all dressed up.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Doctor Hart, I wanted to invite you to my engagement party." Lemon stated.

"Thank you for the offer Lemon but I'm not feeling so great at the moment."

"Come on Zoe. You can't sit at home wallowing in whatever's wrong with you. At least hang out with me please. I don't want to be the third wheel at Lemon's party." AB stated. '

"Fine. I have to change though."

"There's no time Doctor Hart. You'll just have to go as you are. I can't be late to my own engagement party."

"I can't stay long Lemon. I'll make an appearance and then AB can bring me home."

"Deal. Let's go." Lemon stated. AB and Lemon gave each other thumbs up as they were on their way to her engagement party.

….

Wade/Henry/Brick:

"Congratulations Henry on your upcoming nuptials. I've never seen Lemon so happy."

"Thanks Wade. I'm still trying to get used to being engaged to Lemon. She can be quite persuasive in getting what she wants."

"It sounds like that cruise worked out perfectly. I mean, she getting sick and all."

"What can I say? Lemon coming into the infirmary made our situation all the better. If you can excuse me Wade, I want to get to meet other friends of Lemon."

"Yes of course Henry. Congrats once again."

Brick came over to Wade and said "I can't believe Lemon is engaged to Henry. This is a dream come true. It's a miracle that she found someone to settle down with."

"Yeah it is Brick. Who knew that Lemon would find her soulmate on a cruise and no less a Doctor?"

"It does sound strange Wade, but I just want the best for my little girl."

"As long as Lemon is happy, then I'm happy for her." Wade stated.

"Excuse me for a moment Wade; it looks like Lemon has arrived. That's strange, Doctor Hart is with her."

…

Wade/AB/Zoe:

"Cheer up Zoe. We're at an engagement party." AB stated

"This was a bad idea AB. I shouldn't have come."

"Nonsense sweetie. Look, we are here to support Lemon and her fiancé."

"I know AB. It's just I'm not feeling well at the moment and should have stayed home."

"Let me get you a drink sweetie. I'll get some water and I'll be right back."

AB walks away to get a drink and Zoe turns around and literally runs into Wade. "I'm sorry"

"I can't say that I'm surprised to see you trample me once again. I guess the task wasn't finished."

"Wade, it's not like that. You don't understand."

"Look Zoe. I'm not sure what kind of games you are playing right now, but count me out. We are through and I've learned my lesson when it comes to you. Thank you once again for proving me right."

Zoe starts to get upset and the floor is spinning below her. She can't focus on anything right now and the last thing she heard was AB screaming her name.

….

Wade/Brick/Lemon/AB/Zoe:

"Zoe sweetie. Come on, you have to wake up. Zoe." AB stated

Lemon comes rushing over. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure Lemon. I was walking back with a glass of water when Zoe collapsed."

Lemon notices Wade standing to the side with a concern look on his face. She goes to him and says "What happened? What did you say to her?"

"I didn't do anything Lemon. We were talking and she collapsed."

Just then Zoe started moaning and AB slowly helped her sit up. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"I don't know AB. The last thing I remembered was talking to Wade."

Brick comes rushing over to Zoe and notices she is sweating. "Doctor Hart, it's Brick."

"I don't feel good Brick. Make it stop." Zoe stated.

"What's wrong with her?" Wade asked

"I don't know yet Wade. She's burning up right now and I need to get her cooled down." Just then Zoe puked up on Brick and she mumbles "sorry."

"AB, help me get Zoe to the practice. I need to figure out what's wrong with her."

"Wade can help you daddy" Lemon stated

"No way, no how. Doctor Hart is no longer my problem Lemon. AB is perfectly capable of helping Brick along."

"Wade, I love you as a friend, but you can be the dumbest person right now. You are going to help daddy out even if it kills you. Doctor Hart needs you."

"I'm not sure what's wrong with you Lemon and why you are championing Zoe, but you need to cut it out."

"Just humor me and go."

"Fine." Brick and Wade head to the practice with Zoe

….

Zoe/Brick/Wade:

They arrived at the practice and Zoe is still warm, but she's feeling a little better. She apologizes to Brick for throwing up on him and he wants to know what is wrong with her.

"It's just stress Brick. My body isn't used to dealing with so much of it lately."

"Wade is outside Zoe. He's concerned about you."

"Wait, why is he here?"

"He helped me get you here. Lemon was insistent that he come with me."

"That doesn't make any sense Brick. Why would Lemon want Wade to come with you?"

"I have no idea. Put the poor guy out of his misery Doctor Hart and tell him whatever is going on with you."

"I can't Brick. He'll think I did it on purpose and trapped him."

"What are you talking about Doctor Hart?"

"I'm pregnant."

"This makes things complicated. How long have you known?"

"Not long Brick. I just found out not long ago and I panicked. I'm not ready to face him."

"Doctor Hart. He deserves to know that he's having a baby."

"I know that Brick. I've been wracking my brain on how to tell him and I come up with all these scenarios and none of it feels right."

"Young lady. I've watched the both of you and I know that once Wade gets over the initial shock, he will be the most supportive boyfriend to you and the baby that your carrying."

"He's not my boyfriend Brick. I told him that I didn't want to be with him anymore and closed the door on his face, hurting him in the process."

"I'm going to send him in here and you are going to tell him what's weighing on your mind. You won't know how he reacts until you tell him. I'll be outside."

Brick goes outside and tells Wade that Zoe needs to talk to him. Wade figures he should get this over with before he chickens out. He walks into the room and notices Zoe pacing, with a scared look on her face.

"So Brick said that you wanted to talk to me Zoe."

"Yeah. Look Wade, I'm sorry about the other night. I wasn't thinking clearly and I want to explain why I did it."

"Besides the fact that you are certifiably crazy, no. I'm done Zoe and there is no more chances. I opened up to you and once again you trampled me. I was right. You couldn't help yourself."

"It wasn't like that Wade. I had so emotions running through me and…."

"And what Zoe? What could be so life altering that you changed your mind in a split second? I'm waiting for your excuse so I can move on with my life."

Zoe closes her eyes to catch her breath and then looks into Wade's eyes and says "I'm pregnant. I'm 8 weeks along."


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 4x02-1

Wade/Zoe/Brick:

"Pregnant?" How is that possible Zoe?

"Will, you were there and you know how the mechanics work Wade."

"Are you sure that your pregnant Zoe and this isn't something that you made up along the way in order to try and get me back?"

"What? How could you say something like that Wade after everything that's happened between us?"

"I don't know what to think anymore Zoe."

"I took the pregnancy test myself and was in disbelief Wade. It wasn't planned."

"You are positive you are pregnant Zoe?"

"Yes. I can have Brick run another test to put your mind at ease. Once it comes back positive, I don't want to hear another word from your mouth concerning this pregnancy. It took the both of us to conceive this child and I won't let have this innocent child pay for our consequences."

Wade paces and isn't sure what to do. If he asks her to take a pregnancy test, then he doesn't trust her. But then again, he has to know the truth for both of their sakes.

"Alright…we will do it your way Zoe. Brick can run the test so we know without a doubt that you are pregnant."

Zoe opens the door and asks Brick to come inside so she could talk with him. Wade leaves to go outside and Zoe needs to explain. "I would appreciate it Brick if you could do some blood work for Wade and I. He needs this to convince himself that I'm 100% pregnant and it's not some made up story in order to try and win him back."

"I see Wade didn't take the news well." Brick stated

"He doesn't trust me and I don't blame him after what I did to him. I just want this to be over and done with so I could move forward with my life Brick."

"Alright…you know the routine Dr. Hart." Brick takes Zoe's blood and let's her know that the results will be ready in 6 hours."

"Thank you Brick."

"Hang in there Dr. Hart. He's still in shock."

"He's not the only one" Zoe states.

Zoe goes outside and finds Wade sitting in the waiting room. She tells him that the results will be ready in 6 hours and Brick will notify the both of them when it's ready. Zoe leaves the room not looking back.

…

Lemon/AB/Henry:

"This night hadn't gone as planned. Now we won't know for sure if the truth comes out. Do you think we should go over there?" Lemon asked

"Sweetie…we have to let them do it themselves. They'll tell us when they're ready. In the meantime, you have a fiancé that you have to be with."

"I know. There's something that I need to tell you AB, but not right now. It's about Henry."

"Did I just hear my name being mentioned?" Henry asked

Lemon turns to Henry "This is my best friend AB. AB, this is my fiancé Henry."

"It's a pleasure to meet one of Lemon's friends. She doesn't do you justice though."

"Well you seem to know more about me that I about you. I'll just leave you guys alone. I'm sure you want to enjoy your time together. I'll head to the doctor's office to check on Zoe to make sure she is doing better."

"Let me know AB when you get the chance."

"I will sweetie. Henry…take care of this one."

"I plan on it. It was nice meeting you AB." He then turns to Lemon and says "You were going to tell her weren't you? That wasn't part of our deal."

"Henry, I can't lie to my best friend. She's good at keeping secrets."

"You don't understand Lemon. This impacts the both of us. This arrangement keeps both of our grandparents off our backs."

"I get it. I'm just not sure why you wouldn't tell them the truth to begin with. What does it matter that you like men?"

"It matters to my family. They've always been traditional and this isn't the time to upset them."

"Fine. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this charade up anyways. You'll be leaving soon and then I'll have to answer a bunch of questions I'm not prepared to answer."

"How about I be the bad guy Lemon in this one when the time comes and you can tell them anything you want? I'll just agree with it."

"Deal Henry."

"Let's seal this with a kiss." Henry bends down and kisses Lemon on the lips and all they heard was an endless amount of people screaming get a room. Lemon hadn't been this embarrassed in such a long time.

…..

AB/Wade:

AB walks into the doctor's office and notices Wade passed out. She tries to walk around him without making any noise but he startles her by grabbing her arm instead.

"AB, I'm sorry about that. I thought you were Zoe."

"No, I'm definitely not. How is she feeling?"

"She's doing better I think."

"Is she in the back with Brick?"

"No. She left a while ago. I think she went to calm down."

"I see. Why are you here then? I mean, aren't you going after Zoe?"

"I'm waiting on the results from Brick. Zoe and I aren't together if that's what you're implying."

"No, I'm just here doing my job."

"How's Lemon? I mean, I feel bad that I left her engagement party."

"She'll survive. Her fiancé was with her when I left. He's not what I expected, but she seems happy."

"Can you do me a favor? Could you tell Brick that I've got an errand to run and I'll be right back?"

"I can do that. Tell Zoe I hope she's feeling better."

…

Brick/AB/Shelby:

"Where did Zoe and Wade go AB?"

"I'm not sure Brick. I came in to check on Zoe and Wade told me that she had left. I believe he went after her and said he'll be back."

"Alright. I will give Dr. Hart a call when I get the results of her test back. Thank you."

"No problem. Did you need me to stick around Brick? I could wait in case Zoe needs me."

"That won't be necessary AB. Why don't you go home and enjoy the rest of your night?"

"Till tomorrow Brick."

AB leaves and it's not more than 10 minutes when he gets a knock at the door. Thinking AB forgot something; he opened the door and was surprised to see Shelby.

"Shelby, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I've come to win you back Brick. I've never stopped loving you and you and I are perfect for another."

"This isn't really the best time Shelby. I mean, I'm too old for you and last time it didn't work out."

"Don't be silly Brick. You and are compatible. We just need to live our lives and ignore what everyone else thinks, especially your family."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. I mean, Lemon is engaged now and that leaves me alone since Magnolia is at school. We have to keep this a secret until I can tell Lemon."

"My lips are sealed Brick. I'll be staying at the lodge for a couple of days. Maybe we can reconnect then."

"That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow Shelby."

"I can't wait Bricky poo."

….

Wade/Zoe/Earl:

She was sitting on the steps oblivious to her surroundings. Zoe looked like she had been crying her heart out and he knew he was the catalyst for it. Part of him wanted to apologize for his actions tonight, but he wasn't sure that he could. After closing the door on him, he felt like he had been stabbed through the heart. Zoe Hart was a contradiction of everything he wanted. He thought it would be better if stayed within the shadows. He then noticed another approaching her and was shocked to see who it was, Earl.

"Hi pretty lady. What's got you feeling sad?"

"Earl, what are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through hoping to see my boy, but noticed his lights weren't on and yours was."

"I'm just waiting for an important phone call and enjoy the peacefulness."

"So I heard that things between you and my son didn't work out?"

"It just wasn't meant to be Earl. I'll always love Wade, but we can't keep hurting one another. He was right and I'm sorry for what I did to him the other night. I'm sure he's probably told you by now."

"The only thing I know is that the two of you belong together. I hope you guys are able to work this out before it's too late."

"I'll tell Wade that you're looking for him if I see him."

"That won't be necessary. I'll stop on by another time. It gives me a reason to walk and stretch out my legs. I'll see you around pretty doctor."

Zoe watches Earl leave and is proud of how far he has come since that night. She was going to miss seeing him around town. Her cell phone rings startling Zoe. It's Brick and she answers it. She tells him that she is on her way. This was the moment that would change her life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 4x02-2

Zoe (Dr. Hart)/Wade/Brick:

Zoe made it back to the doctor's office with no one else in sight. She called for Brick who came out of the back office with the piece of paper in his hand.

"Is Wade here?"

Zoe was about to answer that question when Wade opens the door and runs into the office. "I'm here Brick."

"Alright. These results are either going to confirm what you suspected Zoe or be a false test and you aren't pregnant after all. Are you both ready?"

"Yes, the both mumbled."

Brick reads the slip of paper and says "Congratulations Zoe and Wade. You are going to be parents of a little boy or girl."

Zoe hugs Brick and says "Thank you for doing this."

Wade on the other hand couldn't phantom the fact that Zoe was pregnant even with the results. He was just so stunned that he walked away from the office to think things clearly that he didn't take into account of Zoe's facial expression.

"Umm…I should take off now Brick. I'm a bit tired after everything that's happened over the last couple of days."

"Dr. Hart…If you need time off, all you have to do is ask. I'm sure that you want to share this piece of information with your mama."

"Yeah I do Brick. I think's time that I went home and shared this piece of news before she reads this on a blog from Dash. I'm going to go home for the weekend and gently break the news."

"Dr. Hart…Wade will come around. You just have to give him some time to process the news."

"I know he will Brick. I just have to be prepared in case I'm a single mom. It's better to have options."

Zoe leaves the office and decides to head home. Brick was right. She would have to tell her mother that she was pregnant and no time like the present. It wasn't like there was anything keeping her here right now. It was time to go home and start packing.

…..

Wade/Lavon/George:

Wade enters Lavon's kitchen and notices George and Lavon sitting around. He finds it strange since they were fighting early in the week. He guesses that things got resolved. They were having a hard time accepting Lemon had moved on without either one of them.

"Lavon, George…You guys are on speaking terms again I see."

"So what's going on with you lately? I noticed Zoe was trying to win you back with all of her antics."

"Things didn't work out. We're at this impasse."

"I guess our suggestion of sex didn't even work. What a damn shame. Here we thought we had a perfect solution for her."

"Wait…you guys were the one who suggested Zoe win me back by having sex with me?"

"She asked us for advice and that was the first thing that popped in our minds." Lavon stated

"It's no wonder you two are sitting in here instead of fighting for Lemon."

"There is a problem and that would be that she's engaged to Henry in case you forgot." George states.

"How did our lives get so screwed up guys? You guys are dealing with Lemon and I'm dealing with Zoe."

"What did Zoe do this time Wade?" Lavon asked

"She's pregnant."

"What!" George said

"Congratulations Wade" Lavon stated

"How is Zoe taking the news that you guys are expecting a baby?" George asked

"I think better than I am to be honest guys. I was such a jerk to her. I made her take another pregnancy test to prove that she's pregnant."

"Why?" Lavon asked

"I don't know. I guess in the back of my mind I didn't want it to be true. I mean, I'm not ready to be a dad to this child Zoe's carrying."

"Does Zoe know how you feel?" George asked

"No. I walked out on her after Brick confirmed what I already knew in my heart."

"She must be freaking out then or planning her and the baby's life without you in it Wade."

"You think so Lavon. I know that I haven't exactly been fair to Zoe, but she's just as guilty too. I'm so confused at this point."

"I think you need to talk to Zoe. Only the both of you can decide on what to do with the current situation you guys are in."

"You guys are right. I'll swing by her place and see if she's up for talking to me after earlier."

"Good luck Wade. You are going to need it." George states

…..

Wade:

As he walks over to Zoe's place, he has time to reflect on everything that's happened to him since Zoe walked back into his life. He thought they were done with one another and he could move on, but he was wrong. Zoe was someone who he had a hard time to shake because deep down he was in love with her. She brought out the best and worst in him. Sigh…he would just have to face reality. He couldn't promise her anything at this point because it wouldn't be fair to either one of them. Right now, they had to find out on how to deal with news of them having a baby and how they are going to raise him or her. He gets to the front door of her place and notice that her lights aren't on. It's strange to him, but he realizes she might be at the practice, the last place he saw her. He decides to head over there.

…..

AB/Brick/Wade:

"AB, I'm going to need you to reschedule a couple of my appointments in order to accommodate Dr. Hart's schedule."

"Did she say how long she was going to be gone Brick?"

"No. I'm assuming just for the weekend, but I can't be sure at this point."

"Is there anything else that you need Brick?"

"Yes. If Lemon comes looking for me, tell her that I'm out."

"Okay…duly noted."

Wade walks into the office and notices AB and Brick. They stare back at him and wonder why he's there.

"Is Zoe here? She wasn't at home and this was the last place that I saw her."

"No. Zoe's gone." AB stated

"Where did she go? I didn't pass her along the way."

"I'm sorry Wade but I can't tell you." AB states

"Do you know when she'll be back? I really need to talk to her."

"That I don't know Wade. It might be a couple of days." AB states

"Hold up…what do you mean a couple of days?" Wade asked

"I'm can't be of more assistance but if you ask Brick, he might be able to tell you." AB states

Wade turns to Brick who in turn tells him "Dr. Hart went back to NY."

"What? There is no way she would leave without telling me."

"I'm sorry Wade. She needed to go home and be with someone who loves her."

"Damn it. Zoe never ceases to surprise me. Once again she makes the decision for the both of us. There is no way I'm letting her get away with this. I'm headed to NY."

AB turns to Brick and says "Oh crap."


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4x02-3

Wade:

He arrives in NY not having a clue where he's at. All he remembered from the conversation with Zoe was that she lived near central park in a high rise condominium overlooking the city. He had no idea where to even begin to find her. The thought of calling her and asking her where her mom lived dawned on him but he knew if Candice answered the phone, she might not be so receptive after the last meeting they had. He also didn't want to give Zoe a heads up in case she got the crazy idea to hightail it out of here. The best idea he had was to put himself in central park and see if he could get a general idea on where she lived.

…..

Zoe/Candice:

"Zoe…this is a surprise."

"It was just one of those spur of the moment trips."

"I see. Is anyone else here with you?"

"No. I'm here all alone. Do you mind if I stay here?"

"You are more than welcome to stay here sweetheart. There is something about you that's different though."

"What? There's nothing different about me mom. I'm still the same Zoe."

"No, No. You have this glow about you. Is there something else you are using or taking any vitamins?"

"I'm just trying to keep healthy mom. I have gotten some new vitamins recently."

"Keep continuing to take them. Your skin complexion is doing so much better."

"Thank you. Would you mind if I got some sleep? I'm feeling a bit tired after the flight."

"Go right on ahead sweetie. I'm just going to run some errands and then we can talk later on about your impromptu visit."

"I can't wait." Zoe heads to her old room and immediately falls into the bed. It didn't take long before she was knocked out.

….

Wade/Candice:

This was turning out to be harder than he anticipated. The more he walked around in central park, the more frustrated he got. There were so many condominiums overlooking the park that Candice could be living in any one of them. The only other option was to call Zoe and let her know that he was here and that they needed to talk. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number but it went straight to voicemail. Irritated, he turned around and bumped into someone causing them to fall. When he reached out to apologize and help the person up, it turns out it was Zoe's mom.

"Mrs. Hart…"

"Wade…What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry about running into you. Umm...I'm actually looking for Zoe."

"Why are you looking for my daughter?"

"Well we had a miscommunication and she didn't give me the chance to explain."

"What is there to explain if you don't mind me asking?"

"She hasn't told you yet have she?"

"Zoe hasn't told me anything. She just showed up and when I asked her if anyone else came with her, she said no. Is there something going on between my daughter and you again?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. We seem to be at an impasse."

"Am I going to get the answer I'm seeking from you Wade or is this something my daughter needs to tell me?"

"I'm not sure where I stand with Zoe at the moment Mrs. Hart. I just need to clear things up with her before she starts to imagine the worst possibilities."

"I see. Well why you don't come back to my place with me. Zoe is currently sleeping after her flight."

….

Zoe:

It felt like the walls were closing in on her and she couldn't escape. Wade thinks she trapped him into being with her. Just when things were starting to get good again, she had to go and ruin it. She couldn't believe how stupid she was. She actually thought Wade truly loved her and would be there for her and their baby. The thought of telling her mother that she was pregnant terrified her as well. She'll never understand and blame her for this. She could her mom tell her that she never thought in a million years that she could be so stupid as to not use protection. The thought of this overwhelmed her and she just broke down and cried.

…

Zoe/Wade/Candice:

Candice opened the door to her place and Wade noticed how spectacular the view was. He understood why Zoe liked to come back every now and then.

"Zoe's in that bedroom across the hall Wade. Why don't you go ahead and wake her up?"

"Are you sure Mrs. Hart? I can wait and you can check on Zoe. I don't want to overstep my boundaries."

"Wade I insist. You said that you needed to talk to my daughter. I don't believe you would have come all this way if you didn't have something important to talk about."

Wade walks down the hall and opens the door to Zoe's bedroom. The first thing he notices is how "girly" her room is. He isn't surprised though considering all the stuff he's seen in Zoe's room. The second thing he noticed was Zoe. She was curled up in a ball and her face was blotched like she had been crying. The thought of hurting her tore at his insides. He never meant to cause her so much pain. He brushed his hand across her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Wade…" Zoe got up in a sitting position and then asked "What are you doing here?"

"Doc…I came by to see you and Brick told me that you left."

"Yeah…I needed to come back here and get some perspective after everything that's happened."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired and run-down at the moment. Umm…how did you get in here, I mean into the building?"

"I ran into your mom, figuratively. I was in central park and I was trying to figure out which building she lived in and I turned around and knocked her down."

"I can imagine her surprise seeing you here. She must have been shocked. I wish I would have seen her reaction."

"We should probably go out there. Your mom doesn't seem like the type to have the two of us back here for long."

"Umm…Why are you here Wade? I thought that things were settled in BlueBell."

"Doc…I was in shock and after you told me, I didn't know what to think. I mean, I know in my heart you wouldn't have lied to me about the baby, but the other part of me couldn't fathom about being a father either."

"I get it Wade. I never meant for any of this to happen. It wasn't my intention to trap you into being in a relationship with me."

"I know you didn't. Neither one of us was thinking clearly nor did it just happen."

"Where does this leave us then Wade?"

"Well…I know this. I love you Zoe Hart and I want this relationship to work. It isn't because you're carrying our child, it's because you're the only woman who I could imagine spending the rest of my life with. Ever since you step foot into BlueBell, the relationships I've had with people have changed for the better. Earl and I are better than ever thanks to you. You didn't give up on us. Earl didn't lose faith that we would get back together."

"I love you too Wade and I meant it when I said you're the only person for me. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

"This is it Doc. We are in it for the long haul and no more surprises like that. You can tell me anything."

"I know Wade. I guess I was more scared of your reaction than mine."

"Well now it's time to break the news to your mom. She's been trying to figure out why I'm here in NY."

"You haven't told her have you?"

"No. I figured we can do this together." Zoe smiles at Wade and they head out to the living room where her mother is sitting down. She notices her daughter and Wade are holding hands and things must have gone well.

"Zoe, Wade…I take it that you guys are back together."

"Yes. There is something I wanted to tell you though mom."

"I'm all ears Zoe. Just tell me what's on your mind."

Zoe looks to Wade and then back at her mom "I'm pregnant."

Candice turns to look at Wade and then at her daughter…"I'm going to be a grandma. When is the baby due?"

Zoe was shocked at how well her mom was taking the news that the words couldn't come out of her mouth. Wade intervened and said "In 7 months."

"Congratulations to the both of you." Candice gets up and hugs the both of them beaming. "There is so much to do Zoe."

"I know mom. At the moment Wade and I just want to enjoy each other before the baby comes."

Candice turns to Wade…"How did your dad take the news?"

"We haven't told him yet, but we will. I know that he'll be happy for us."

"I imagine he will. He always said that the two of you would be together and that we would be in-laws. I chalked it up to crazy talk, but he was right."

"Earl is the biggest shipper of our relationship mom. He never gave up on us, even if we did." Zoe states


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 4x02-4

Wade and Zoe were headed back to BlueBell to break the news to Earl that he was going to be a grandfather. Everything was just so real that they had to pinch themselves. They were going to bring a little boy or girl into this world. Neither one of them had "ideal" parents but they were going to be different. They weren't going to be anything like their parents. They both had careers and they knew both knew once the town finds out about the pregnancy they would be bombarded with tons of help from babysitting to feedings.

"Penny for your thoughts Doc?"

"I was just thinking how crazy you were coming out to NY to come and see me."

"What was I supposed to do Doc? Sit back and wait until you made up your mind about us. I wasn't going to let you go."

"Wade I know. I knew it wasn't fair to just drop the news and expect you to deal with it. That's part of the reason why I left BlueBell. I wanted to give you a chance to take it all in."

"Yeah. I was scared at first but I know that we'll get through this together."

"How crazy is it that my mother was supporting the situation huh? I thought she was going to flip on us for what happened but she couldn't have been more ecstatic. I will have to warn you that she isn't going to do anything half way. She'll be there with bells and whistles to spoil her grandchild."

"Between you and me, your mom still scares me."

"Wade…she scares me too. She does it out of love. I know that she likes you but she has to get over what happened. You have to realize where she's coming from."

"I do Doc. I understand completely."

"Umm…do you think we can take a detour before we head to Earl's house? I wanted to share the news with some other people."

"I thought you wanted to wait Doc."

"I still do. I just wanted to stop by the cemetery and tell Harley and of course your mom that they are going to be grandparents. I wanted them to feel like they are part of the experience."

"I love you Zoe Hart. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I love you too Wade Kinsella."

…

Brick/Earl:

"How do you think it's going Brick?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they walked in hand to hand in this office. I've never seen two stubborn people more in love."

"I just don't want Zoe to get her hopes up and be crushed."

"AB, as long as I've known Wade and Dr. Hart, there is no one more else for either one of them. They both were scared and yes this baby threw a loop in their plans but I can guarantee you that Wade wouldn't give up. That boy had fallen hard for the doctor. A happy Zoe makes my life so much easier too."

"Hmmm…Brick, are you seeing someone? I've noticed how much happier you've been around here."

"What makes you think that?"

"You've been humming a tune and whistling while you work."

"I'm just happy. I have Doctor Hart working with me again and that means I have more time to myself."

"Yeah…so that message I took earlier from your female friend I can throw away?"

"What message? From whom? I mean, why you don't give it to me. It could be a patient asking for a consultation."

"I'll give it to you one condition. Who is she?"

"AB, that's blackmail."

"I know it is. Come on Brick. What's it worth to you?"

"Fine. I'm dating Shelby."

"Shelby? Really…Didn't you learn anything from the last time you dated? Plus Lemon isn't going to be so thrilled with hearing about this."

"You can't tell Lemon. I want this relationship to succeed."

"Why Brick?"

"I love Shelby and she loves me. One day soon I plan on asking her to be my wife."

"I think I need a drink after this."

"Please promise me that you won't tell Lemon."

"Alright for now I will Brick. I won't tell her, but I won't deny it too."

"Thank you AB."

"I think I'm going to need a drink right now. Brick, I'll see you tomorrow."

…

Wade/Zoe/Earl:

They made it back to BlueBell and headed to the cemetery. Once there, they find Harley and Jackie's gravesite and give them the good news. They both sit down at the headstones and tell them how they got to this situation they were in. It was a work in process but they found that their love for one another helped them overcome the obstacle. Things were supposed to happen the way it did and they were both grateful to learn from their past relationships.

"So are you ready for this?"

"Yes. Earl will be ecstatic Wade. He's been doing great and has gotten sober. This will just put the icing on the cake."

"You think so Doc?"

"Trust me. He will be over the moon."

"Let's hope you are right. I don't him to be disappointed in our actions."

"Now who's worrying?"

Wade and Zoe knock on Earl's door and he tells who's ever at the door he is in the back of the house. They head to the back and are shocked to see what Earl is doing.

"OMG…that is beautiful" Zoe stated

"Wait…how did you know Earl?" Wade said

"What other reason could there be son? I mean, the doctor here took off to NY and you followed her. It had to be something big."

"Wow…I thought you would be mad dad."

"All I ever wanted was for you to see what the whole time son was underneath your nose. I told you that the doctor was your medicine."

"Yeah you did dad. I just thought you were talking."

"How did your mom take the news pretty little lady?"

"Earl, she was actually quite surprising okay with it. In fact, she's already got ideas on how to spoil her grandchild."

"You see how things worked out. I told your mom that we would be family. It was only a matter of time."

"Earl…I don't know what to say. You have from day 1 believed in the both of us and I'm so glad that you didn't give up on us." Zoe states

"It was all worth it pretty lady. I've never seen my son so happy in his life and it's all to you Doctor Hart."

Zoe can't help it and bursts into tears. Wade's freaking out not knowing what just happened. Earl reaches into his pocket and hands Zoe a handkerchief and she takes it and starts wiping her face. "Thank you. I'm so sorry. My hormones must be getting to me."

"I've raised two boys and seen Wade's mama do it more times than I can count. It'll pass eventually. In the meantime, I have to finish making this so it'll be ready in time. You guys have what, 7 more months to go?"

"Yes." Wade states.

"Aright then. I've got to finish this up so it'll be ready for the room. You guys go on now and don't worry about a thing."

Wade shakes hands with his dad and Zoe gives Earl a hug and kiss on the cheek. They left but not before shaking their heads. "We should have known" they both stated.


End file.
